The Bad Girls and the Princes
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: Gender bender! Bad girl's Natsumi, Grace, and Gale disliked the 3 prince's of their school Luke, Justin, and Levi who's lately seem very interested in the three girls. How will these three prince's capture these tough maiden's hearts! Easy! Make them their personal maids!


**Hello everybody! Kei-kei Yuki is here! And she has brought to you here new gender bender Fairy Tail Story!**

**Gender bender! Bad girl's Natsumi, Grace, and Gale disliked the 3 prince's of their school Luke, Justin, and Levi who's lately seem very interested in the three girls. How will these three prince's capture these tough maiden's hearts! Easy! Make them their personal maids!**

**Gender Bent Character's**

**Gray-Grace/ Juvia-Julian**

**Natsu-Nasumi/ Lucy-Luce**

**Gajeel-Gale/ Levy-Levi**

**Erza-Erzo**

* * *

**Bad Girl's and the Prince's**

**Chapter 1**

**3 Bad Girls! 3 Prince's!**

In the city of Magnolia, people began to filled up the morning streets. As people sat off to work, school, or wherever their destination may be. In a small apartment located in the not so good side of the city. Lived a teenage girl who had waist length rosy pink hair that was slightly wild and spiked up in the front, giving her a very tomboyish look. Black color eye's that were a bit narrow, but still big and expressive, a thin curvy waist with a nice pair of C-cup size breast, that she keep badged all the time making her looked flat chested. She had a nice color of tan skin, and if you look closely you'll see she was quite cute with a dash of hotness. Just don't EVER tell her that to her face! Anyway back to the story!

The pink haired mistress was lying down on her small bed in a deep sleep when the door to her bedroom opened up. Revealing a small boy around the age of ten with bright blue hair as he approached the sleeping figure on the bed.

"Natsu-oneechan! Wake-up before you be late for school!" The little boy tried to wake her up.

"Not now Happy." moan Natsumi sleeping peacefully from under the covers of her bed sheets and nice pillow.

"But if you be late again. Erzo won't be too happy about it. Remember what he said last time." Happy reminded her as a flashback from yesterday repeat through her head.

_**'If you be late another day Natsumi, you will receive punishment.'**_ Erzo facial expression was darken as he stared down at Natsumi who was cowarden in the corner from fright from the scary Erzo.

"I'M UP!" yelled Natsumi. Running quickly inside the bathroom in a rush to get dress.

"Let's go Happy!" Natsumi called out opening the door only to see her two best-friends/ rivals outside her door waiting on them. On the right stood Natsumi long time friend/ rival Grace, with her hands shoved in her pocket looking cool as always. Grace has dark long hair that reached to the middle of her back, big beautiful eyes, pale skin with a luscious triangular figure and for bonus a pair of largely nice shaped breast. Don't let her good looks fool you! She has a badass cold attitude that usually leave her suitors broken hearted.

On the left was Natsumi other friend Gale, who she befriended with during Middle School after a large fight that happen between the two girls. Gale have jet black spiky hair that with past her waist with long bangs that framed her face stopping a little below her chin. She was tall for her age, and had tons of piercing on her body and face. She looked rapacious and fierce like a true delinquent, but with a hot killer body that could make any man drool from the sight of it, but she has a very bad attitude. Standing beside Gale was her 10 year old brother Pantherlily, who is good friends with Natsumi little brother Happy.

"Alright you guy's let's head out!" Natsumi stomped out the door with Happy behind her closing and locking the door as she made her way ahead of Gale and Grace.

"Who died and made the idiot hot head leader?" question Grace.

"I don't know, but it wasn't me. Why would I want a idiot like her leading me." said Gale.

"Shut-up you two bitches!" Natsumi yelled angrily.

"What was that flame brain!?" asked an not so happy Gale and Grace as all three girls started their ritual morning argument.

* * *

Pulling to the school entrance were 3 long shiny black limousine that belong to the most richest people of the school which were the three princes of the school Luce, Julian, and Levi. Stepping out the first limousine was a tall boy with short blue hair, cat-like mysterious eyes that seem to attract the ladies to him, nice well built muscles, and was drop dead handsome. This boy here was none other than Julian Lockser one of the three princes. Soon as his fangirls saw him their eye's turn into big pink hearts.

"Julian-oujisama look hot and mysterious as always!" compliment one of his loyal fangirls.

The second person to step out was a boy with blue shoulder length wild and wavy hair with more locks hanging down his face. A nice lean muscle like figure, but it wasn't that much built like Julian. Unlike Julian who was hot and mysterious. Levi was straight out adorable and cute and seem to have cute boyish charm around him that made the fangirls want to cuddle him to death. Soon Levi fangirls spotted him they instantly started to gush because of his overall cuteness.

"Levi-oujisama looks adorable as always!" squeal one of Levi fangirls.

The last person to step out seem to cause quite the commotion amongst the whole female population as he step out of the limo revealing a gorgeous, sexy blonde teenage boy who had blonde hair that went passes his shoulders. A pair of stunning caramel narrow eye's, and had quite a well built shaped just like Julian, with broad shoulders and defined muscles showing on his arms, packing a nice lean six pack underneath his clothes. In all the boy screamed pure sexyness as he flipped his hair and smirked toward the huge crowd of girls making half of them faint or have a nosebleed.

"LUCE-OUJISAMA! WE LOVE YOUUUU!" scream the whole female population.

"Thank-you! My beautiful princesses." said the all star prince as he then wink at the crowd.

"KKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!" squealed all of the girls as Luce, Julian, and Levi made their way inside Fairy Tail Academy.

"Show off." murmur Julian.

"That's are Lu-kun!" smile Levi.

* * *

"Hurry up! Erzo will kill me if I be late again!" said Natsumi. After the three girl drop Happy and Pantherlily off at school they made their way to their own school Fairy Tail Academy.

"Baka! We are early today if you haven't notice! We still have 10 minutes left to spare before class starts." said Grace as Natsumi running came to a halt.

"Why the hell are you just not telling me this!?" Natsumi turned around and yelled at the two.

"We did numbskull!" snapped both Grace and Gale.

"Well what do we have here." said Luce standing behind the trio with a bunch of fangirls behind him, Levi, and Julian.

"What the fuck do you want, you rich reject of a prince." Natsu glared up at him.

_**The prince's has met the bad girls! What will happen next?!**_

To be continue . . . .

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU THINK OF THE STORY! BYE-BYE AND HAVE A NICE DAY!**


End file.
